Kyoko's Wacky Christmas
by Windrises
Summary: The girls have a eccentric Christmas party at Kyoko's house.


Note: Yuru Yuri is not owned and created by me.

Christmas day was coming soon. The girls were all excited, but nobody was excited as the queen of energy herself: Kyoko. Kyoko pranced to the Amusement Club and "politely" burst the door open. Kyoko screamed "Merry Christmas!"

Yui said "It's not Christmas yet."

Kyoko said "Way to ruin my Christmas spirit Yui. Come on. Don't be a Grinch."

Akari said "You sure seem excited about Christmas."

Kyoko said "Of course I am. It's my favorite day of the year. Well it's tied with 364 other days for my favorite day of the year."

Chinatsu said "When is Christmas?"

Kyoko said "On Christmas day. Duh."

Chinatsu said "I meant the day."

Kyoko said "December 25th. Duh again."

Chinatsu said "That's not what I meant you weirdo. I meant what day of the week is it on?"

Kyoko said "I have a pretty good chance of knowing the day. However 6 out of 7 of my guesses are wrong."

Chinatsu angrily said "Asking you for information is worthless."

Kyoko sarcastically said "Thanks sweetie."

Yui asked "Are we going to celebrate Christmas together?"

Kyoko replied "You girls ask the most obvious questions ever. Yes! We are going to have the ultimate Christmas party. It will be heartwarming, fun, exciting, intense, terrifying!"

Akari said "I'm a little worried about the terrifying part."

Kyoko said "You should be. You will be so scared you'll never want to celebrate ever again! Ha, ha!"

Yui said "That sounds more like Halloween."

Kyoko thought about it and said "Oh yeah. Then the party will be mildly terrifying."

Akari asked "When's the party?"

Kyoko replied "On Christmas of course."

Ayano burst into the Amusement Club room and angrily said "Kyoko I have a compliant. You spilled pudding all over the hallway. I'm going to report to this principal and have your stupid club shut down."

Kyoko said "Yeah right. You like me too much to get me in trouble. Spare us your fake attempts at being antagonistic and come to my house on Christmas."

Ayano said "Okay, but I haven't forgiven you for poisoning the hallway with your dumb pudding. I will have my revenge on you Kyoko!"

Kyoko said "Yeah right."

A few weeks later it was Christmas. Yui, Chinatsu, Akari, and Ayano went to Kyoko's house.

Kyoko opened the door wearing a Santa Claus costume and said "Merry Christmas ladies and gentlemen."

Yui said "There's no guys here."

Kyoko said "Okay. Merry Christmas ladies and ladies."

Chinatsu said "You only need to say ladies once you weirdo."

Kyoko said "Fine. Merry Christmas ladies."

Yui said "You're probably excited to open presents."

Kyoko said "Actually I already opened all of mine."

Yui asked "How?"

Kyoko said "While you were waiting for me to open the door I snuck around the house, grabbed the presents, and opened all of them."

Ayano said "I guess that's why it took you 15 minutes to open the door."

Kyoko said "It actually took 14 minutes and 56 seconds."

Ayano angrily said "How are you so smart?"

Kyoko said "I'm sorry. I try really hard not to be."

Yui said "So what are we going to do at your party?"

Kyoko put skates on the girls' feet and said "Lets skate around the house."

Yui said "That's too dangerous."

Kyoko said "I'll prove to you how safe it really is." Kyoko skated around the living room and crashed into the bookcase. Kyoko didn't get hurt too badly, but the bookcase broke in half.

Ayano nervously asked "Are you okay Kyoko?"

Kyoko replied "Of course I am. That was lots of fun."

Yui said "We should do something safer."

Chinatsu said "I agree with you."

Kyoko said "Okay. Lets play blowing." Kyoko grabbed a bowling ball and said "I don't have any blowing pins." Kyoko used the lamps as bowling pins. Kyoko threw the bowling ball at the lamps. The lamps got broken apart.

Yui said "Can you do something less extreme?"

Kyoko said "Of course." Kyoko danced around the house. She accidentally knocked a pile of plates onto the ground. The plates broke.

Ayano said "Can we do something that doesn't involve breaking your parents' stuff?"

Kyoko said "We could cuddle while drinking fresh soda and looking at the beautiful sky."

Ayano said "Really?"

Kyoko said "No. That's everyday stuff. Christmas is a special day."

Yui said "Yes, but frankly Christmas isn't about your slapstick antics."

Chinatsu said "It's about the most important birthday of all time."

Ayano said "Yes. People celebrate this special day with the people that they love. Instead I'm stuck with you clowns."

Kyoko said "I may be a clown, but you love me. Everybody does. I'm the show's most popular character." Kyoko winked to the fans.

Kyoko said "I'm sorry. I wanted to make this day special, but it's already a wonderful day and it will always be like that every year."

Ayano said "Now can we do something more relaxing and less crazy?"

Kyoko said "Okay." Kyoko and the others gobbled down Christmas candy while staring at the snow outside. After having a candy filled lunch they went outside and played with the snow. They had friendly snowball fights for a hour. After a long hour of playing they went back inside and relaxed in blankets.

Ayano said "Thank you for inviting me Kyoko. Other than your cringeworthy antics this was a great Christmas."

Chinatsu said "I hate to be rude, but I noticed that despite us getting plenty of presents for Kyoko she didn't get us."

Kyoko said "Actually you got a great Christmas present: spending the day with me."

Chinatsu said "But we spend like every day with you."

Ayano said "Then I guess every day with Kyoko is a present."

Yui said "Yeah. Christmas with Kyoko is never normal, but it's always memorable and fun."

Chinatsu said "I guess that's true. Merry Christmas Kyoko."

Kyoko said "Merry Christmas to you girls. I love you. Now give me a hug." They hugged Kyoko.

Kyoko said "And Merry Christmas to all the Yuru Yuri fans reading this. I hope you all have a great Christmas." Kyoko waved to you.


End file.
